Glory and Gore
by playxhardx187
Summary: In the time of vikings, priests dedicated their lives in service to the gods. The gods blessed the king and queen with a daughter. A strong beautiful girl destined to be a bride to the god of mischief. But, nothing is easy with Loki, and Asgard is a long way from home.


Aurora-

My mother, Queen Lagertha and my father King Aragon ruled the northern parts of Scandinavia with great power. My mother married my father when she was young, "it was arranged since birth" she told me. But even a strong leader does not live forever, and no one knew their marriage would be barren of children. My father had no heirs to rule in his name. My mother cried every night, she blamed herself for every miscarriage as if it was in her control. Desperate for a child they asked the gods for help during the pilgrimage to Uppsala. There the gods gave my mother and the priests a prophecy of a daughter who would be born of my mother and sacrificed to the gods on the 16th year of her birth. She would be betrothed to a god of Asgard. Only after my birth would my mother be able to bear healthy sons.

That night my mother conceived me she said, and when I was born the brightest of lights appeared in the sky as if telling the world of my birth. That is why she named me Aurora.

The rest of Aurora's life would be under constant guard. The only lone time she could manage was escaping the village and venturing off into the woods with Brutus, her large grey wolf she found abandoned as a pup. He never left her side and it was hard convincing the king and queen to keep such a beast as a companion, but he protected her.

This day she left on her horse as the sun rose and found a spot to clear her mind next to the lake.

"in two weeks i'll be gone brutus" she whispered. looking down at the sand running through her fingers "the priests say Asgard is a beautiful kingdom, where flowers always bloom and the air is always warm, but how are they to know?" she looked at her wolf who was happily digging holes in the sand and she wished she could be a wolf sometimes. In fact she wished she could be anything else but herself. Being a princess was a life of bowing and being protected, limited, and that she was predestined for tribute only made her life on Midgard more miserable. Her people loved her, and she was held highly in the eyes of her parents and little brothers. But knowing her life on Midgard was limited made it hard to enjoy. The only true joy she felt was being in nature where she could feel close to the gods.

When the sun was high in the sky she knew it was time to return home, before anyone would notice she was missing.

"Brutus!" she shouted as she climbed onto of her horse. The wolf snapped its head back at her and began running after. It was a fun race they would have every time she rode home, and she enjoyed being as fast as the wolf, with the wind running through her hair.

She saw the stone castle getting larger and slowed down. She arrived quietly and snuck in through the stables. "Aurora!" she turned in fear. Lagertha walked toward her daughter as she unsettled her horse. "have you been out again? you know how afraid i get when you sneak out un escorted, especially so close to your ceremony." Aurora relaxed her shoulders and sighed "I just went out for a quick ride to the lake, I wasn't far." she said. Lagertha crossed her arms. "quick? The tailors have been waiting for hours to measure you." Her mother grabbed Aurora by the arm and dragged her inside where the two woman sat with piles of white fabric.

Immediately Aurora was being picked pinched and pinned as they made a dress for her to where for her ceremony. The whole time Lagertha looked down, upset by the fact that she wouldn't see her daughter again, and it seemed not so long ago that aurora was still just a helpless babe. Aurora never bothered her mother about it, she knew it would just end up with her mother in tears.

It was the night before her ceremony and a celebration was taking place, the people danced and drank for their princess would become a goddess as prophecies had said. They already sang songs about Aurora along with those of other norse heroes and legends. Men drank and through fights as they always did, and women danced around the fire while others sat on the laps of any men who were not fighting. Aurora sat next to her mother and watched the festivities. Her people always knew how to throw a feast. her mother poured aurora a glass of mead. " drink my love, or else you will get no rest tonight." aurora took the cup and swallowed it down quickly. she never drank as much as other norse women did but considering she was dead fearful of the events tomorrow she drank as much mead as she could. her mother took the cup and filled it immediately "Aurora, the first night you bled I told you that you where a woman now yes?" Aurora looked at her mother curiously"yes"

"And I told you how babies were made?" Aurora felt her cheeks heat up but she couldn't tell if it was the subject or the mead. "Mother Iknow-" "I tried to teach you everything I could to be a good queen, but you need to know that to be a good wife you must keep your husband satisfied so that he will not seek out other women." said Lagertha. "with your beauty, my child, there should be no reason you cannot make a man happy." Aurora took another gulp and rested her head on her mothers shoulders.

Aurora knew about sex, but just barely. she saw how the men took women and fucked them as if animals, but the thought of herself with a man made her blush and fidget. As any virgin would.

By the end of the night Aurora had drank more than she ever had. Her vision began to warp and she stumbled her way into the her room and fell into her bed.

soon the room began to get warm and she heard the door open. she lifted her head to see a tall masculine figure in the doorway at first she noticed the gold armor and dark green clothe. the figure stepped closer, candle lights revealed a handsome face framed with black hair. The man was no one from her village, and definitely dressed to rich to be from around here. She tried to study his face and only made out handsome features, and green eyes. Aurora propped herself up on her elbows as he walked closer. "Who are you? How did you get past my guards?" he didn't answer but strode closer.

Aurora looked for Brutus who would usually be up in arms at anyone who came near her. but he lied on the floor next to her bed chewing on the bone he found at the feast. it was as if she was the only one who could see this stranger.

the mead had gotten to her. her body was in heat, her breath shortened and her heart was pounding. she didn't fight as the tall man came closer. her body and now mind was telling her 'invite him in'.

He was soon crawling onto of her bed never breaking eye contact. their faced inched closer together and his large arms snaked around her waist. her legs spread on either side of him and she felt his erection pressing against her robes. a gasp escaped her lips and in a split second she woke up. clenching her sheets. the figure was gone and the light beamed through her windows. her robes were damp from the dream. she let out a sigh because that was all it was. a dream.


End file.
